


When I Get You Alone

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nia's been convinced for weeks that she has a stalker, but nobody believes her. Tonight, her instinct get proven right.
Relationships: Male Stalker/Female Waitress, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous, Smut 4 Smut 2020





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



For the sixth day in a row, Nia returns to her apartment with the distinct feeling that someone has already been here. The door was locked and all the windows are closed and in one piece, just like every other day, but something just feels… _off_.

Things have felt off for weeks now, and not just at home. Nia’s been feeling like she’s being followed and watched in all sorts of places — work, the gym, the local bar she goes to, the coffee shop around the street, or in her apartment — but so far, she hasn’t actually _seen_ anyone, and without any proof she’s got some kind of stalker, she knows there’s no point in trying to get help. Her own friends don’t believe, why would the cops?

She tries to ignore it as best she can, to remember that it’s probably just all in her head like her friend tells her every time she mentions it.

“You’re just being paranoid,” Nia mumbles to herself as she puts her purse down and slips off her shoes.

She breathes out a sigh of relief as she drops down onto her couch and puts her sore feet up; she had a double shift at the diner tonight, and she’s not sure she even has the energy to make a late dinner for herself.

If she didn’t know it would just keep her up all night when she has another shift early tomorrow, she’d be tempted to take a nap right now. But instead, Nia does the responsible thing and spends the next hour on her phone, replying to texts, tweets, DM's and even a couple emails from her mother and grandmother, who haven’t quite gotten with the times yet.

It isn’t until she regains enough energy to get back up that she notices something’s _really_ off. The difference is that this time, it’s not just a feeling she can’t quite quantify — this time something _looks_ off.

The People magazine she was reading during breakfast this morning is still laying on the kitchen table, but it’s in front of a different chair than the one she always sits in.

It seems small and easy to forget, and might be, if that was the only thing she notices. But as Nia cautiously investigates the rest of her apartment for any other inconsistencies, she finds enough to make it impossible to ignore.

The mug she had her morning coffee in is sitting on the counter beside the sink instead of in it, the pillows on her bed are all in the wrong order, and most disturbingly? The underwear she wore a couple days ago, the one with the tear on the side that she needs to fix, is at the top of the pile in her laundry basket, when it should be buried under at least two days worth of clothes.

Again, it’s all just little things, things Nia is sure her friends and co-workers will brush off like they’ve brushed her off every other time she’s tried to tell them something’s wrong, but it’s enough for her to know she won’t be able to sleep here tonight.

Feeling as vindicated as she does violated, Nia pulls out her phone and calls Rachel — the friend and co-worker that told her she was being paranoid. She isn’t her first choice, but she lives the closest.

“Hello?” her friend greets her when she finally picks up after seven rings.

“Can I stay at your place tonight?” Nia cuts right to the chase.

There’s a sigh on the other end of the phone. “Is this about your apartment again? Nia, I told you—”

“Someone was in here today,” she cuts her off to insist sharply. “A bunch of my things have been moved.”

“How do you know?” Rachel asks, clearly skeptical.

“Because I’m not blind, Rachel!” Nia bursts out. It feels like she’s being gaslighted here — by her friend and whoever this creep stalking her is. Hell, maybe it really is all in her head, but she’s not gonna stick around to find out. “Look, you don’t have to believe me, you just have to let me crash tonight. Please.”

Rachel lets out another sigh, this one longer and sounding more put out. “Yes, of course you can stay over tonight,” her friend allows. “I’m not home right now, but just give me a couple hours to get there and clean the place up and then come over, okay? Around ten?”

“Yes, okay, thank you, Rachel,” Nia rushes out in gratitude, forgetting all about her annoyance at her friend in a matter of seconds. “I’ll see you then.”

She hangs up and checks the time before slipping her phone back into her pocket, wondering what she’s going to do for a little over two hours. 

She sure as hell isn’t staying here though, that’s all she knows. 

Swiftly making her way to her bedroom, Nia grabs a few days worth of clothes in the hopes she can talk Rachel into letting her stay for more than a night and tosses them into an overnight bag her bed before moving to the bathroom. She gets a spare toothbrush and her makeup bag and brings them back into her room to add to the growing pile on her bed.

But as she stops to think of what else she needs to pack if she’s going to be away from her apartment for awhile, she hears the unmistakable sound of her closet door sliding open behind her and her heart stops beating entirely.

Nia stands frozen in the middle of her room, her instincts yelling at her to run but her fear keeping her paralyzed in place, making her easy prey for whoever she can hear and, even worse, _feel_ approaching her.

And just as her brain kicks in and tells her to at least scream for help in the hopes that her nosy neighbors might hear, she barely gets the word out before a rough hand is covering her mouth and cutting her off.

“Don’t do that,” a voice — definitely male — whispers from behind her, and Nia shivers at the feeling of his hot breath against her neck. “We’ve just finally got our alone time.”

Tears of pure terror well up in Nia’s eyes as she trembles against this intruder, and even though she should be desperately thinking of how to escape this living nightmare of a situation she’s suddenly found herself in, she’s instead racking her brain trying to figure out where she recognizes that voice from.

And then, just as she feels him kissing up the expanse of her neck, a familiar face flashes behind Nia’s closed eyes and she realizes who it is: Jacob, that guy that comes into the diner every other day and always makes sure to sit in her section.

Nia’s always found him creepy — he stares at her while he eats his lunch, leaves her uncomfortably large tips, and tries talking to her like they’re old friends — but Rachel and her other co-workers always insist his awkwardness is endearing.

Looks like Nia was right about a lot of things her friends didn’t believe, but she’s never wanted to be wrong more.

She tries not to recoil as Jacob’s chapped lips part and allow his tongue to lick a stripe along her throat, and she finally regains enough of her senses to try reaching for her phone. But before she can even get her fingers in her pocket, his fingers wrap themselves around her wrist and halt her attempt.

“I said don’t do that!” Jacob hisses, raising his voice a little, but what Nia notices is that he sounds more whiny than threatening and that’s when she remembers how scrawny this guy is.

He’s a stick thin little dweeb, the kind of hapless dude that people like her friends feel sorry for, but Nia just finds creepy; the kind of guy she could easily make cry with a harsh enough rejection.

What Nia realizes is, Jacob is the kind of guy she probably has a good chance of fighting off.

And no sooner does the thought form in her mind, does Nia lift her leg up to stomp on his foot at the same time as she bites into his hand, giving her the chance to squirm out of his hold and put some distance between them.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jacob yelps as he shakes his hand off, his eyes dark and full of hurt and anger. “Why did you do that?!”

“Why do you think, you fucking creep?!” Nia shouts back at him, eyes darting around her room to find the best course of action — she’s trapped herself on the far side of the bed and Jacob is standing directly between her and the door.

“Don’t! Don’t call me _that_ ,” Jacob warns her. It’s so clear that this is quickly spinning out of his control and not turning out at all like he’d planned.

Nia barks out a laugh, trying to keep her emotions in check to get the upper hand; the more upset Jacob gets, the less he’s paying attention to her movements, and if she can get him worked up enough, maybe she can force her way past him.

“What am I supposed to call the loser that’s been stalking me?” Nia taunts him, inching closer. “How long have you been sneaking into my apartment, huh? You install some kind of camera so you can watch me from your mom’s basement? Can’t get a real girl to date you, so you make up some fantasy in your head that I would ever be into someone as fucking pathetic as you?”

Nia’s balling her fists as she rants, her knees bent and ready to run, but as she spits the last words at the man, she notices that her plan has backfired, because instead of riling him up so much that he makes a mistake, it looks like her insults have had the opposite effect — Jacob looks eerily calm as she levels her with dark glare.

“I really wish you wouldn’t have said that, Nia,” he seethes lowly, twisting his neck to the side as if he’s having some kind of internal conversation or battle with himself right in front of her. 

Not knowing what else to do, and no longer as confident in her ability to hold her own against him now that he’s this angry, Nia tries to subtly reach for her phone again while she doesn’t have Jacob’s full attention. But she only just gets it out of her pocket before he’s shouting at her again and lunging towards her.

“ _Stop!_ ” he screams hysterically, smacking the phone out of her hand and sending it flying into the dresser. She hears the screen crack and whimpers. “Stop, stop, just stop,” he repeats over and over, not sounding quite as angry as he pleads with her. “I just want it to be us. Just us, Nia, nobody else. Why do you keep trying to call for someone else?”

Nia’s entire body is shaking again, suddenly worried that Jacob has some kind of weapon on him, but still, even in her terror, she refuses to play along for this sick fuck. 

“Because I don’t want you,” she chokes out, finding some strength in actually saying the words. “I don’t want you, and I don’t like you, and I never will! So just, fucking, please, just leave me the hell alone!”

Jacob’s eyes widen at her words, as if he truly can’t believe Nia doesn’t want him, let alone is actually saying it to him so bluntly. It’s like she’s watching the fantasy he created in his head for months slowly start to crumble, and she’d be satisfied by the sight if his eyes weren’t hardening at the same time.

His gaze is penetrating and harsh, and as much as Nia wants to act brave in the face of it, it’s hard to do when she’s backed into a literal corner and the creepy stalker she just viciously rejected is stepping closer and closer. 

Jacob reaches out suddenly as soon as he’s in arms reach and grabs Nia’s upper arms tightly, easily capturing her in his grasp and he towers over her — he’s skinny but lanky — pulling her tiny body against his hard one and glaring down at her.

“You really shouldn’t have said that, Nia,” Jacob growls deeply, tightening his hold on her arms until she can practically feel the bruises forming. “Why did you have to say that?”

“Let me g—” she tries to demand, but before she can even get all the words out, Jacob is using his larger size to force her to her knees. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you goddamn psycho?!”

But Jacob is completely unfazed by her words now and the way she’s clawing at his thighs, as he silently pulls his hardening dick out of his sweat pants and practically smacks Nia in the face with it.

“I’ll show you who’s _pathetic_ ,” he seethes, gripping the back Nia’s head with one large hand while trying to force his cock past her sealed lips with the other.

Nia struggles and tries to resist it, but she’s mostly in shock, too numb and surprised by this sudden turn of events to put up as much of a physical fight as she did a verbal one; she just whimpers and allows her lips to be forced open, letting Jacob slip his hard shaft into her mouth.

It’s been years since Nia’s given a guy a blow job, and Jacob’s dick is surprisingly bigger and girthier than anyone she’s ever been with before, so when he starts rutting his hips into her mouth and fucking the back of her throat, Nia quickly starts choking.

But her gagging just seems to spur Jacob on, as he brings his other hand to Nia’s head and holds it between both of them now, keeping her in place so he can fuck her mouth as hard as he wants to.

The head of his cock punctures the back of her throat over and over again, at a relentless pace that has Nia’s eyes crossing as she gasps for air. She’s drooling all over the place in no time at all, saliva building up and spilling over the edges of her lips as they’re split open by Jacob’s fat cock.

Nia’s nose crushes against his pelvic bone every time he shoves his entire length down her throat, and his heavy balls smack against her chin; she has no idea how he’s even getting pleasure from this sloppiness, but something tells her he probably doesn’t even care.

This is about power and dominance and humiliation — Jacob isn’t trying to get off, he’s trying to put Nia in her place for ruining his perfect little delusion, and so far, he’s doing a spectacular job of it, because she’s never felt so demoralized.

But just when Nia thinks she can’t possibly feel any worse, Jacob’s pulling his cock out of her slack mouth and pushing her to her bedroom floor, laying her out on her back and settling between her legs after he sheds his pants.

She’s really regretting not changing out of her uniform yet, because pants might have provided her a little more protection — or at least time — than her skirt. Actually, Nia’s really regretting a lot of things right about now.

So much so that she actually begs him. “Please,” she cries as she feels his weight on top of her. “Please don’t do this, I’m sorry, okay? I do, I do like you, I promise!”

But Jacob doesn’t believe her; he just smirks — looking far more evil than he does crazy — and reaches a hand between their bodies and up her skirt, pushing her panties aside so he can play with her clit as he looks into her eyes.

“It’s way too late for apologies,” he taunts her, smirk growing as he watches her face carefully for the unwanted reactions his ministrations are forcing from her body. “A sorry isn’t going to get back what we had. It was so special, Nia, and you just threw it away.”

Nia whimpers as she feels Jacob’s fat cock poking her entrance, the one clenching and clutching at nothing as two light fingers massage her clit.

What the fuck is wrong with her? Why does her body want this when her head is screaming **_no!_ **

“Please,” she begs again, her legs widening a little without her permission.

“Begging isn’t gonna do you any good either,” Jacob informs her, canting his hips so the underside of his shaft glides easily through her moistening folds.

_Fuck._

“Jacob…”

Nia doesn’t even know what’s begging for at this point. To stop or just to stop teasing her?

“But I do enjoy hearing it,” Jacob muses, licking his dry, thin lips as he gazes down at her in thought. “Pick a hole.”

“Wh-what?” Nia sputters out, going ridged underneath him.

“Pick which hole you want me to fuck, and beg me to do it,” he orders her with a gleeful smile, as if this is a game.

Nia’s heart almost stops and her breath hitches. She shakes her head frantically. “No, no, please.”

“That’s not what I want to hear,” Jacob mocks her, clicking his tongue and jutting his hips forward, brushing his cock against her clit. “Pick. And _beg_.”

Tears of humiliation well up in Nia’s eyes as she wills herself the strength to answer Jacob’s question, which really isn’t much of a choice.

“My p-pussy,” she cries, shutting her eyes tight so she doesn’t have to look at the glee on Jacob’s face as she does this. “Please fuck my pussy.” 

But that’s not enough for him. “I don’t know if I believe it,” he shakes his head in thought, narrowing his eyes. “I can certainly feel how badly you want it,” he laughs. “You’re gushing for me already. But I wanna hear you say it. Admit it, Nia. Tell me how badly you want my cock in your pussy, or it’s gonna go somewhere else.”

It takes everything in her to push past her overwhelming pride, but there’s no way she can let this guy into any other hole. “Please, Jacob,” Nia cries. “Please, I w-want you so, so bad, baby. I need to feel you inside of me.”

And then just like that, as if Jacob simply couldn’t wait a second longer, there’s suddenly a cock breaking her cunt open and forcing its way inside of her, stretching her pussy wider than any cock or toy ever has, and she’s crying out immediately.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Jacob promises her, reaching for her arms to pin her wrists to the floor beneath her when she tries to instinctively push him off of her. 

He doesn’t waste any time thrusting into her, not allowing Nia even a moment to adjust to the violation before he starts to fuck her. He’s fast and rough and merciless, driving his cock into her cunt over and over again, at a pace that has Nia’s ass smacking against the hardwood floor of her bedroom and echoing throughout the apartment.

She opens her mouth to scream — maybe for help, but maybe a little in pleasure too — but his hand finds her throat and his fingers wrap around the column of her neck before she can. He squeezes just hard enough so that it makes her feel a little lightheaded, but not enough to actually make her pass out.

Somehow, the combination of that and the feeling of his thick cock pounding her into the floor has Nia’s body betraying her in no time at all, a coil in the pit of her stomach forming way too quickly.

It’s been so long since Nia has been with another person — a string of bad boyfriends and then an even worse girlfriend inspiring her to swear off any kind of romantic connection for a long while, even just a physical one. She’s been lonely, and maybe that’s what drew Jacob to her in the first place, but that was better than _this_.

There’s a deep shame that flows through Nia when she realizes there’s no stopping how Jacob is making her feel, but that’s briefly pushed aside when she starts to come around his cock, throbbing against his punishing shaft and pulling it deeper inside of her as he keeps fucking her through it.

Nia comes fast and so fucking hard, but as her body spasms and trembles between Jacob and the floor he’s pinning her to, the sound she tries to make gets cut off by the fingers still wrapped around her throat, trapping them inside; choking her.

She sees white behind her eyes and feels an incredible dizziness, and she’s so exhausted from just that one orgasm, that when Jacob pulls out of her and flips her over onto her stomach, she doesn’t even fight it. But it’s not like she’s put up much of a fight this whole time either.

Breathing is a little easier now that his hands are on her hips and hoisting her up, but Nia keeps her cheek flat against the floor when Jacob slips back into her tight hole, letting it burn the side of her face as he starts fucking her again.

His cock feels even bigger and more unforgiving at this angle, but Nia has no fight left in her to do anything about it — not even scream — and this sick, needling thought crawls into her head, wondering if she even wants to.

Because as humiliating as this is, and as much as she didn’t want this at all, there’s no denying the way her body is reacting to this assault; she can already hear the mocking and taunting from Jacob if she even tried to voice it.

That just makes it more humiliating, and when she realizes her friends probably won’t even believe her now, she adds demoralizing to the list.

“I knew you wanted this, Nia,” Jacob practically squeals from behind her when he feels the way the walls of her pussy clench and throb around his cock. He doesn’t even say it in the taunting way she’d expect him to. Instead, he’s just excited; elated, even. He thinks this means his fantasy is salvageable after all. “I knew I could give you everything you needed if you just gave me a chance.”

He’s making her skin crawl, but that somehow just speeds her orgasm up more. Her stalker is _raping her_ and she’s getting off on it, and again: _what the fuck is wrong with her?_

But that’s a question she’ll have to — and certainly _will_ — worry and stress about later, because right now, it’s hard to concentrate on anything but the fat dick stretching her pussy wider with each thrust.

Especially when Jacob reaches underneath her and starts rubbing her clit with two of his wet fingers again, because then she’s a goner.

“Let’s come together, baby,” Jacob grunts into her ear, like this is some kind of romantic tryst between the two of them; as if it’s everything he’s always dreamed it would be.

And even though it’s not, even though this man is forcing himself on her and violating her in the most inhumane way possible, Nia’s second orgasm is even stronger than her first. She thinks she might even squirt at little before Jacob’s shoving the entire length of his cock as far up her cunt as it’ll go and coming himself.

A warm flood of come gushes into Nia’s unprotected cunt, filling her pussy with her stalker’s semen. Her stomach lurches and her head spins as fear and a sick sense of thrill grips her entire body.

It feels amazing and disgusting at the same time, just like this whole entire ordeal, and as Nia lays there underneath Jacob’s lanky, sweaty, slack body, she’s filled with a renewed sense of dread, because she knows her night is far from over.


End file.
